


The Mission

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [8]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Day 8: Call in the spirits, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Crozier sets a dangerous mission, but can he get through it alive?





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest Day 8: Call in the spirits

“I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here today,” Crozier spoke quietly and conspiratorially to his audience. “Well, I need you to embark on a mission. It'll be full of risks, but it'll be an adventure, and you'll be greeted as heroes.”

His audience remained silent and still, not giving anything away.

Crozier's eyes lost focus for a moment, then he banged the table. “It's decided, then. Good luck.”

A measure was poured from the bottle of whiskey to the glass, then another for luck, then another dash for the hell of it. Then the glass was lifted high, the contents embarking on the highly dangerous mission down Crozier's throat.

Some time later, Jopson barely made a sound as he entered the dark cabin, quietly cleaning up as Crozier dozed in his chair. He removed the empty bottle and set the glass back on the tray on the shelf with a heavy heart.

Soon enough, it would again be time to call in the spirits.


End file.
